Awaken the Magick!
by MessengerAngel
Summary: Centuries of war. Human, elven, witch, dwarven, and other mystical creatures have had their blood spilled. Eragon managed to restore peace. However, it will not last long when a stronger, more vile threat emerges. He is once again put to the test with his new friends and a shocking discovery is made that will change the odds. The fate of the world is in his hands. Can he handle it?
1. Prologue

**Hey! Hey you! It's MessengerAngel! I seriously have a lot on my plate, but I don't blame you guys. It's just that I'm finally realizing that I am working on way too many projects. First I'm co-writing The Befores with HerHiddenSecret. writing Guardian Angel, Tick Tock Time Is Up, and The Hunt. **

**Now for The Hunt I have a poll on my profile to determine who Serapfina's godly parent will be. I will most likely close the poll on May 1st, so please vote now! Anyway I hope that you enjoy this story! xD **

* * *

A young, beautiful face peered out from under a cloak that blended with the night, at the scintillating sphere of mystery and temptation. The girl's wise golden eyes betrayed secrecy and a sliver of fear. After a brief moment of hesitation, she decided to chance it.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself. She needed to know. The temptation of knowing was too sweet to resist.

"Who is the face in my dreams?" the witch whispered, her voice no louder than a breath, was soaked with desperation and determination.

"Who is it?" she whispered once more, this time, however, it was much more urgent. Recently she had been plagued with the image of a handsome boy with jet-black hair, golden skin, and eyes of which could not be singled out as blue, green, or gray.

Oddly enough, she felt as though she should know him.

If she hadn't been pondering over the identity of the mystery man, the witch probably would've notice that the sphere was no longer luminescent, but a dull gray.

Suddenly, the sphere bursted into a glower of red, as the girl's face paled. Her catlike eyes fluttered shut as she collapsed as a heap on the cold, unforgiving floor. When she had fallen, her hood slipped and revealed the rest of her face. Shoulder length curls the color of a sleek raven's feather flowed away from her porcelain skin. As soon as she had heard the maniacal laughter, her golden eyes snapped open, immediately showing recognition, hatred and pure terror.

_"Oh no!" _she thought_." he can't get me! If he does I'll never leave here alive!"_

She unsuccessfully fought against the invisible bonds, which were restricting her every movement. All she could do was blink and breathe. She was lucky she could do that, especially if she was right about her captor. Again, she heard the bloodcurdling laughter of triumph, but this time much closer.

_"I don't have much time,"_ she thought frantically."_ But how so I esc-"_

A man glided into the room, a victorious grin plastered on his alabaster face. He wore a cloak similar to the witch's and wore the same curly hair. That's where the resemblance ended. His eyes, an unnatural, hungry red, blinked sideways like a lizard, watched her in her torment. He seemed to enjoy watching her helplessly writhing on the floor a little too much.

"Well, well, well," his icy tone sent shivers down her spine." Look at what we got here."

His deranged smile made bile roll in her stomach, threatening to head north.

"Inwë Lúinwë," his hateful eyes glistened," I've been expecting you."

"Well," she struggled to spit out with venom dripping from her voice," I certainly haven't been looking forward to see you."

"Really?" his mocking tone, chilled her blood."Well, I'll make sure you will never forget this." His eyes gleamed as he muttered some words. Pain shot up her spin, into every fiber of her being. It was like one hundred whips clamped their unforgiving teeth into her skin and ripped her soul. She was torn apart by the torment induced by the vile creature standing before her. After what seemed like a thousand years, the pain finally subsided.

"You, you beast!" she stammered out helplessly. "How could you?"

"You dared to disrespect me, and now you shall learn your lesson." he answered nonchalantly as if berating a child.

His eyes, filled with malice, glimmered. He was a monster. She had known this, but now that the shock has worn off, she realized that his intent was to kill her. Slowly and painfully, but she would end up dead no matter what.

Carefully, she closed her eyes, and tried to touch his mind. A second later she shrieked, as she was filled with newfound agony. The man growled with a ferocity, not seen before, as he shouted," Don't you dare read my mind!"

He seemed to lose control of his rage, which caused Inwë to black out. Seconds later, her heart stopped beating.

"Oh no!"the man whispered. He muttered a simple incantation, and Inwë gasped.

"You didn't think that you would escape me that easily, did you?" he teased psychotically.

Inwë was truly terrified now. She didn't know what to do. Then she remembered a simple unbinding spell, which she chanted inside her head. The man did not seem to notice as he carelessly walked around the room, stopping before the window. He was drunk with victory at finally capturing his arch-enemy.

When she was sure that the man was not focused on her she stood up, and glided towards the sphere.

"Na-a-a-ah!" the man chided. " You won't be leaving with that."

Inwë froze, and chanted the first spell that came to mind:

"I may be strong,

I may be tough.

I won't last long

Because it's not enough.

For me to survive

I have to go

To the home of Elrond WolfSigh!"

In an instant, Inwë's form shimmered gold. As she was fading, she snatched the Sphere of Destiny, listening to the man wailing in anger.

"Good-bye, Rúmil." the witch said slyly.

It was a mistake to go there in the first place, and now she will pay the ultimate price.

* * *

Inwë Lúinwë (In-way Loo-in-way)

Rúmil (Roo-meal)

Elrond (eel-rond)

* * *

**Ooh! Didja like it? Please leave me a review and PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE POLL! Thank you. Bye!**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


	2. Chapter 1: My Perfect Life Ends Now

**Hey guys! It's moi, MessengerAngel! With the help of _Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase_, I have managed to continue this story. I apologize that it took me so long to update but with the end of the year almost upon me, my teachers thought it would be fun to assign three major projects at the same time. (/.\) It's amazing that I've been able to type at all! Anyway, this is the "real" first chapter, and I hope you enjoy. xP Feel free to PM me or leave a review with any suggestions xD Also check out the poll on my profile to vote for the pairings! The poll will probably end July 1st! xD**

* * *

Introduction

Love. It's so hard to explain. Pain. We feel it everyday. Both of these powerful emotions go hand in hand. Neither is more powerful than the other, yet many disagree. Some say that love is stronger because true love withstands everything. Others say pain because heartbreak causes nearly unbearable pain. I, however, know the truth. I know what the worst, and most powerful thing in the world is.

Regret.

Regret is the worst thing that has every happened to me. I guess I haven't learned anything, because my next foe will be the greatest regret of all.

* * *

Chapter 1: My Perfect Life...Ends Now

Eragon's POV

You would think that after defeating Galbatorix, a corrupted Dragon Rider turned psychotic tyrant, that I would finally get some peace. You know, stop having to contantly look over my shoulder, wondering if someone was trying to kill me. To be able to meet someone new and not think that this person is my enemy and will stop at nothing to try and kill me. To be able to speak to everyone as a friend without any suspisions.

Yeah. Sounds pretty good. It was, for the last twenty years. Then, all of a sudden. Everything took a turn for the worse.

After I defeated Galbatorix, we all knew that no singe person should have ultimate power. So, we decided to make the Council of Seven, and have been ruling as such for the past two decades.

Then, he decided to attack.

Blood. I've seen my fair share of it. In fact, more than my fair share. Too much. Blood of Galbatorix's men that I, and all soldiers of Surda and the Varden, have slain. Blood of the elves that have sacrificed their lives to save mine. Blood of the hardy dwarves who would never back down from a fight. So much blood. Some of it came from our worst enemies. However, it most commonly flowed out of our greatest heroes.

Now more heroes die from this cursed Dark Shadow, which is the name we have given him, the beast.

When I was younger, I used to dream about the Dragon Riders. How they soared through they skies with their majestic dragons, keeping the peace. It sounded a lot better than it turned out to be. Now I have to patrol Alagaesia to protect it from its newest threat.

I didn't know that all of the responsiblity would age me so much, even though technically I haven't aged at all. I have seen things from my own dark brown eyes that most men couldn't even imagine, much less actually experience it.

However, despite the hardening, I feel relaxed. At least until our next foe started to rise.

* * *

Arya's POV

Time. Time is something that has never effected me. At least not before,

The reason time is ineffective towards me, is most likely because of the fact that I'm an elf. Because I live so long, I, needless to say, tend to forget about it. But, even I know the significance of another rise to power in just a mere twenty years.

I cannot believe how much everything has changed since the defeat of Galbatorix. Instead of appointing a new king, we decided it would be wiser to select a council to rule all of Alagaesia. The council consisted of one member of each of the Seven Races; I, who spoke for the elves, Orik, for the dwarves, Garzhog, for the Urgals, former king Orrin, for the humans, Angela, for the practicers of magic, Eragon, for the Dragon Riders, and Saphira, for the dragons.

Together we formed the Council of Seven, and we made all of the decisions for Alagaesia. It seemed perfect. However, nothing good can last forever. We just prayed that we would have had more time.

* * *

Saphira's POV

Things never were easy. Not even the slightest bit.

It was a harsh lesson that I've learned since I was a hatchling. Even though bringing hope for the return of the Dragon Riders has been glorious, I somethimes wonder if it had been worth it. If it had been worth all the glory with all the gore that came behind it.

* * *

Murtagh's POV

Life is cruelly unfair.

Life seems to understand what you want and give you the exact opposite of it. It seems to deprive you of what you need, to sort of challenge you into proving your worth.

The problem is, is that I don't feel any worth.

* * *

Thana's POV

Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like, if I were different.

If I wasn't a child of Death.

If I didn't ward people away from me with my "gifts" of speaking with the dead, of summoning them.

If only my mother hadn't been a witch.

If only my father hadn't been a Shade.

* * *

**Oooh! xD I know it's a little confusing right now, but don't worry. The next chapter will explain some things. Maybe. ;P It depends on whether my mind decides on a path that this story will follow. Feel free to leave a review with suggestions, or to even PM me. Trust me, I won't bite xP Don't forget about the poll!**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


End file.
